EFW Raw 25th of April 2011
Hell In A Cell Results: Hell in a cell results Ghost Hunter beat Phantom Tag team championship Jason T and CM Punk the ultimate saviour beat Nexus and AdamEEF to win title Intercontinental championship Samir beat Wartune to retain title Hell in a cell WWE Champion CM Punk beat Raj Singh Hell in a cell world heavyweight championship Rated Peep Superstar beat Kyle Smith to retain title Hell in a cell EFW championship David Falcon beat Chris Xtreme to retain --------------------- Raw: Raw intro plays http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AInll076HM Michael Cole: Welcome to Monday night raw everyone I can still see the brutal things in my head from last night how every man tried to beat down eachother until they had nothing left in the tank to compete what a grusome night it was last night at Hell In A cell! I am Michael cole as always sitting ringside with my broadcast partners god ol' JR Jim Ross and Jerry The King Lawler calling the action tonight! JR: My god I may never be the same after what I saw and witnessed last night in them matches blood sweat and tears all left in the ring! *David Falcon makes his way down to the ring* Falcon says, Ladies and gentlemen I went through hell and back, I put my body on the time multiple times but I’m still standing and I’m still EFW Champion and now… *WWE Champion CM Punk makes his way down* Punk says, Falcon you’re horrible champion, I beat you before Hell in a cell, I beat you twice, I beat Raj last night if I’m not mistaken I’m the best damn superstar here in the EFW, and as general manager of raw a title I beat you for I’m making it official that tonight’s main event will be me vs. the bird man Falcon says, You make me laugh, fine tonight me vs. you, but don’t go home crying when I kick your ass *Falcon drops his mic and leaves* Match 1) (champion vs. champion) ''' '''Jason T w/Cm Punk the ultimate saviour vs. The Ultimate Opportunist *Chris Xtreme is backstage in his locker room when Phantom walks in* Phantom says, Well impressive outing at Hell in a cell Chris Xtreme says, Yes because you came out on top Phantom says, Listen to me I don’t know what the deal is with Falcon and WWE Champion CM Punk, or knowing Kyle he will want his big rematch or whatever against Rated Peep Superstar, but the point is I consider us the top contenders for either world titles here in EFW, and as you know we have a tag team match tonight against Kyle and Ghost Hunter, So all I’m saying is let’s stick on the same page so we can get those title shots Xtreme says, Phantom, I’m not a 100% sure you deserve a title shot, but you’re damn right I do, so let’s get it done tonight.. Match 2) Ivan “The Destroyer” vs. Alton C *Rated Peep appears on the jumbotron with AdamEEF and Nexus* Peep says, Look everyone i`m so bruised up I can`t even compete tonight, but does it matter no, because I`m still world champion, my pals may not have been able to keep their title, unlike yours truly, but they`ll fight and get it back, but I have a message to anyone in the locker room, I beat Kyle Smith to win this title… then I beat him again in hell in a cell, so to Kyle Smith, or any other chump in the locker room, do you understand who I am, I`ve dominated since day 1, I`m better then any other pathetic wrestler in the locker room, and anyone, who thinks they can go one on one with me, will get an unpleasant surprise *Adam and Nexus are seen bickering at the back during Peep`s whole speech* Adam says, Well Nexus maybe I`m not interested in you`re stupid tag team titles because i`m United states champion *Adam holds up the united states championship* *Nexus tackles and starts beating the crap out of Adam* Peep says, What the hell you idiots, I’m gonna get you title shots get the hell off eachother! Match 3) Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. Best In The World *Raj Singh is interviewed backstage by Josh Mathews* Josh says, Raj you had an outstanding match against our general manager, you were so close to winning, but you lost so what`s next Raj says, You know Josh, I`m not going to be one of those guys who loses their big match then falls to the bottom, I consider myself a top dog here in the EFW, and EFW management, I`m ready for any guy, put against a stupid jobber if you must, but I`m ready for to take down any champion, any contender, any guy backstage who thinks he`s worth something, because I am not going anywhere, so EFW get us to this face because you`re going to see a lot of him, and you can only assume, he`s going to pop out a couple of world championships, a couple of great moments, and unforgettable wins Josh says, Well Raj, you seem to have a good attitude, good luck in the future, thanks for your time Raj says, My pleasure Match 4) Phantom and Chris Xtreme vs. Kyle Smith and The Ghost Hunter *Despite the outcome Phantom and Chris Xtreme attack Kyle Smith and Ghost Hunter* *The Ultimate Opportunist comes down to the ring* TUO: First off i`m going to say good match earlier tonight Jason, second I gotta say, Raj Singh you made quite the speech earlier, about how you don`t want to drop, you want the best, well if i`m correct I`m a former world champion and current European champion, I think I`m pretty damn good, so Raj I just want to be the first guy who says bring it on, in other words I challenge you to a match Raj, I think adding a win over you would be nice for my resume *Raj comes out and just nods and leaves* Main event) WWE Champion CM Punk vs. David Falcon bq: Rate Card (this was made by Rated Peep Superstar)